


Destination Wonderland

by ackleyasfrick



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackleyasfrick/pseuds/ackleyasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice In Wonderland with a sick twist. Maybe being the villian isn't so bad after all...<br/>Inspired by the song Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Ash. Rhymes with trash. This is really lame. My Instagram is ackley.as.frick in case you were curious. Chapters will be short until I get used to writing on ao3 (I'm more used to writing on paper). Anywho. Here we go.

"Hello? Hello! Where am I?" I called, voice hoarse as if it hadn't been used. I squinted through the thick blanket of fog. It was cold. Except, not the kind of cold that would make you want to wrap up in a blanket and drink hot cocoa. It was more like, you got so hot that you began to feel dreadfully cool. A shiver went down my spine as I tried once again to call out for somebody. "Hello! Is anybody he—" I choked on the last word, my throat throbbing. I rubbed my arms, trying to rid the chill. I began walking slowly, trying my best not to trip over anything. Where the hell am I? Why is nobody else around? Just then, a heard a rustle in the bushes. I winced, staring wide-eyed at the bush. I waited. It wasn't long before I heard another sound. "What the..." I kept my voice low, barely a whisper. Suddenly, something popped out from behind the bushes. I heard a scream.  
It took me a moment to realize that the scream was mine. I stared at the creature before me. There was no longer any fog. To say that I was shocked is an understatement. It was about half the size of me. It stared right back at me, a blank look plastered on its face. The normally white coat was covered in blood. Blood! What was it? As if sensing my thoughts, it spoke, "A rabbit. I am a rabbit."  
"Y-you can talk?"  
"Of course I can talk you stupid mundane!" I stifled a scream. Its head twitched. "Now, come along Alice. We have a meeting to attend." It started hopping to the right of us. I hesitantly followed. By the sound of its voice, I predicted it was male. I couldn't be sure, though. "Yes. I'm male. Mr Rabbit."  
"Can you read my mind?"  
"Of course not! You just have a terrible way of keeping things to yourself," he scoffed. I sighed and remained silent whilst we walked. The place was so beautifully morbid. I took in my surroundings. We were in a forest, it seemed. Except, it was the complete opposite of normal. The trees were leafless, bare. I squinted, craning my neck to get a better look at all of them. I winced. On the branches closest to th near-top of the trees had things hanging from them. Bodies? There were bodies hanging from the trees! My mouth dropped as I stared. Each tree had a body. Every single one. Somewhere deep down, I honestly couldn't care les. Surprisingly enough, the corpses didn't seem to smell. I guess you could say that I certainly wasn't as shocked as earlier. In fact, I felt more intrigued. That's odd. "What is this place?" I ask, glancing at Mr Rabbit. My voice held more confidence than earlier. No stuttering. No gaping. No astonishment. "Why, it's Wonderland, of course."


End file.
